heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-09 Group Efforts
It's a lovely afternoon in Metropolis. The sun is shining, what few clouds in the sky are all white and fluffy, and the birds are singing here in Queensland Park. Along the river, there is a nice, scenic walking path, with benches lining the route to allow joggers the opportunity to stop, catch their breath, and take in the scenery. One of said benches is occupied, but not by a jogger. Who jogs in a two thousand dollar suit? Not Justin Hammer, that's for sure. His normal glasses traded out for a pair of shades in deference to the afternoon sun, he's sitting comfortably and taking in the view, absently munching on some popcorn from a white paper bag that he'd picked up over by the Field of Tomorrow. How 'bout them Sharks? "Wait here. This shouldn't take long." Lex Luthor's words are solid and commanding as he buttons his twelve thousand dollar suit and turns away from both Hope & Mercy as they remain near the expensive car that he had chosen to be driven to Queensland Park inside of. He pulls a pair of designer sunglasses, which likely cost a grand themselves, from his inside pocket and slips them onto his face as his steps bring him off in the direction of the bench that is being inhabited by a man in a cheap suit. Knockoff? "Hammer." is all that Lex says, before helping himself to a seat next to this man. He does not look directly at him. No, instead, he peers out across the path and the park itself. The expression on his face as neutral as it can be at this moment. "Luthor. Nice to see you," comes Hammer's reply, and he actually sounds like he means it. Which is impressive, considering that he hasn't taken his eyes off of the view afforded by his chosen bench. He offers the bag of popcorn over in silent invitation. "I'm sorry I didn't make a more formal appointment. I thought, as long as I was in town, that I'd get a little sun. Take in the sights." "I don't eat cheap popcorn." is said, though his eyes also do not leave what he's chosen to gaze upon at this moment. His body language is more than relaxed, though, as if he doesn't have a care in the world. Granted, he's Lex Luthor. So that means there's really nothing for him to be caring or worrying about in the least. "This can be a very beautiful city, Hammer. If you know where to look." Lex's lips almost curl up into a bit of disdain upon saying those words. "I take it you're here on business. Or have you made a decision about my proposal?" "More for me." Hammer likes cheap popcorn, and he is not ashamed to admit it. He takes the bag back, though he doesn't reach in for more. He may like cheap popcorn, but it's rude to eat in the middle of a conversation, you know? He can be patient. "I have, actually," Hammer replies, his lips curving into a warm and happy smile. "I think I'm going to take you up on it. It's a nice, mutually beneficial arrangement, and I don't get to do nearly enough collaborative pieces these days. It's a shame. I really enjoyed group projects in college," he admits with a quiet, wistful sigh. "I was always the leader of my groups." Lex says this with a tone that makes it ever so clear that this has not and will not ever change. He is, of course, always going to be in control. It is what people like Lex Luthor do. They find and seize control and they never let go. It is how great men are made. It is how great achievements are reached. It is the only true way to Perfection. "Your efforts will not go unrewarded. As long as the results are to my satisfaction. I do not deal with disappointment well." Could that be some sort of warning? Or is the great Lex Luthor merely opening up about his emotions to the less than great Justin Hammer? Can't it be both? Whatever the case, Hammer inclines his head in understanding, his face still carrying that same pleasant smile. "Oh, that goes without saying. I wouldn't have agreed to sign up if I wasn't willing to give you my finest works," he replies, and now he finally turns his gaze away from the scenery to regard the man next to him. "You're the brightest man of our age, Mr. Luthor," Hammer says in a low voice, angling his head so that he can look at him over the top of his sunglasses. "Or any age that's come before. Me? I've got plenty left that I need to learn. I view this partnership partially as an opportunity to better myself." Lex Luthor is not a man of a big ego... he is a man of an ego that is clearly unstoppable in its size and stature. He is, of course, Lex Luthor and everything that was just said to him is something that he can agree with. He doesn't smile, though. There's no reason to smile when someone is singing your praises if the praises are all true. "Good. Pay close attention, do exactly as I say and you will find yourself in a much better position to deal with your own pest problem." Lex reaches up to adjust his tie, still gazing out across the way. "The world is at our feet, Hammer. I think it's high time we take our first step towards victory." And there's Lex dropping his deep and ominous statement of the day. It's refreshing, really, to spend time with someone who /understands/ your problems and is in a position to help you solve them. Hammer nods once and settles back against the bench, letting his head turn to follow Luthor's gaze. In the distance, the Hall of Justice stands, majectic and framed by those same fluffy white clouds that hang in the sky above. "It's just so... ostentatious, isn't it?" Hammer asks, his expression twisting into one of mild distaste. He clicks his tongue quietly and shakes his head. "It's gotta go." Lex Luthor merely takes this time to stand up from the bench. He too stares off in the distance at the Hall of Justice. His disdain is ever apparent on his lips as he listens to Hammer's words. He continues to brush down his overly expensive suit, making sure that nothing from that bench is on his fine linens. "Your vision is lacking, Hammer." Lex Luthor turns to take a few steps away from the bench and turns his back on the Hall of Justice. "It's already gone." And with that said, Lex's lips curl up into a devious smirk as he heads back in the direction of his car. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs